Saint Martin-Luther
Named Taihou no Batsunan (Youngest Son of the Gun) by his mother, Saint Martin-Luther is a World Noble and the secret identity of Aharon. Personality Saint Martin-Luther is possibly the most misunderstood individual to have ever been born within the confines of the One Piece World. In stark contrast to popular belief, Saint Martin-Luther isn't a Black Sheep amongst his fellow World Nobles. He is in fact EXACTLY like the other World Nobles. Saint Martin-Luther is an incredibly self-centered individual. EVERYTHING is about himself. An example would be his opinion on the Marines. He believes that HIS Marines should be perfect champions of justice and thus seeks to weed out the corrupt. He cares not for the imperfetions of everything else unless their imperfections affects the imperfection of HIS Marines. Thus he is more than willing to leave a corrupt entrepreneur be as long as the entrepreneur is out of his jurisdiction. Another example of his self-centeredness is his opinion on the world as a whole. Saint Martin-Luther finds the discrepancies of the world to be unbearable and as a result aims to correct them. He cares not for the livelihood of others, but rather for the perfection of HIS world. It was for this selfish reason that Saint Martin-Luther aims to establish World Peace regardless of how foolish such a goal is. Abilities and Powers ''Devil Fruit'' Name - Namako Namako no Mi, Model: Blue Dragon (Sea Slug Sea Slug Fruit, Model: Blue Dragon) Type - Zoan History Unlike most of his ilk, Saint Martin-Luther wasn't born within the confines of Mariejois. Instead he, alongside his twin sister, was born upon the floor of the gun deck of Shinan-Chūjō's (Vice Admiral Shinan's) battleship. His mother, Shinan-Chūjō (Vice Admiral Shinan) herself, would bestow him onto the World Nobles in order to ensure that she got to keep ahold of Taihou no Choujo. Saint Martin-Luther grew up as any World Noble would with one key exception. At some point in time, Saint Martin-Luther would have a slave of the name Iroppoi bought for him by his father. Because Saint Martin-Luther's inherent pessimism prevented him from befriending his fellow World Nobles, the Iroppoi's unrelenting amiability towards him quickly made Saint Martin-Luther fond of her. At some point in time, Saint Martin-Luther would overhear a conversation between a pair of maids about the evils of slavery. Realizing that his best friend of was being subjected to eternal servitude, Saint Martin-Luther marched up to his father and demanded that Iroppoi be emancipated. Saint Martin-Luther's father agreed to emancipate Iroppoi if, and only if, Saint Martin-Luther enlisted himself into the Marines. Saint Martin-Luther readily agreed to his father's terms. Saint Martin-Luther's father would then add that Saint Martin-Luther would have to remain within the service of the World Government until he reached the position of Fleet Admiral. Much to Saint Martin-Luther's father's surprise, Saint Martin-Luther agreed to that term as well. And with that Saint Martin-Luther was enlisted into the Marines and Iroppoi was emancipated. Much to Saint Martin-Luther's joy, Iroppoi would enlist into the Marines alongside him. Iroppoi would convince Saint Martin-Luther to adopt Necessary Justice as his code of honor, and Saint Martin-Luther's stalwart dedication to the philosophy would convince a myriad of others to adopt it as well. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:World Noble Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Powerhouse411